Hyhh
by draculbestia
Summary: Fkirrxur


Not beta'ed

People's thought

Kyuubi' speaks

Last time

"I already told you I do not make decision without the persons involved being here and my queen Tsubaki would not want to be part of this." Sona said as Tsubaki nodded her head. "Naruto told me he is not sure if he wants to date any of you." Rias and Akeno are shocked at her words

Rias frowned "Okay."

"Good" Sona said "Let's go Tsubaki." Tsubaki smiled at her King as they left the room.

"Phew…It's good to hear that he does not want to date us, right Akeno?" Rias blinked. "Akeno are you all right?"

Akeno blinked "What did you say Bouchu?"

"I'm saying it's good to know that the blonde devil will not ask us out anymore." Rias said while smirking.

"Yeah right, Bouchu" Akeno said in a normal tone.

Now

Chapter 4 Fight and Rider

"I can't believe I got the number of the hot transfer student, I should rubbed it in Kiba's face." Naruto said with a smile on his face as he walked towards the roof to get some peace and quiet before he go and get some lunch. "Yeah that's what I'll d-"

"Master can you hear me?" Naruto looked around but he cannot see anybody. "Master I am speaking to you through the mark on your hands." He looked at the tattoo.

"You are the cause of this?" Naruto asked.

"Yes and I will explain properly when you reach the roof." Caster said from the mark. "And before you asked how I know you are coming to the roof, I have been watching you."

"I don't know if I should be glad or really creped out that you are watching me." Naruto replied as he reached the roof.

"Really glad!" The Kyuubi shouted.

"Shut up Kurama!" Naruto shouted in his mind as he looked around but he did not see her. "Caster! Where are you?"

"I am right in front of you." Caster replied as there was a flash of bright light and the Mage appeared in front of him.

"I did not sense you." Naruto said in a shocked voice.

"Me either." Kurama muttered.

"That is because I am using a powerful magical barrier that hides my presence, Master." Caster replied.

"There you go again, why are you calling me master?" Naruto asked.

"I called you master because I am a spirits made by special familiars of the highest rank that are bound to the Master." Caster said as Naruto motion for her to continued. "We are summoned by the Holy Grail for the purpose of competing under Masters in the Holy Grail War."

"But I did not summon you and what is a holy guild war?" Naruto asked.

"I know you did not summon me master, my last master died protecting me." Caster lied as she continued. "That was when you found me so I decided to make you my master."

"I see." Naruto said.

"The Holy Grail War is a competition that decides the Leadership of the Holy Grail fraction through intense battle royal." Caster informed him.

"The Holy Grail fraction, I never heard of it before." Naruto tells her.

"You are a new devil after all so you wouldn't, so I will explain." Caster said as Naruto listen. "Magicians are a special group of humans capable of using magic which is made of two type of humans, ones who can use magic and ones who summons mages."

"The ones who can use magic are called Mages while ones that are summons are called witches." Caster said as Naruto nodded his head. "The humans that can used magic divides themselves into lots of groups Nilrem, Grauzauberer, Golden Dawn, Rosenkreuzer and Hexennacht".

"I never knew that." Naruto replied.

"I know, the ones who can summon bond together in order to protect themselves because they are small in numbers and called themselves the Holy Grail fraction." Caster finished.

"Damn it NARUTO, WE ARE IN SOME DEEP SHIT!" Kurama shouted.

"Man and here I thought my life wouldn't have got any harder." Naruto said as he lean up against a wall. "Now I have mages coming after me."

"Are you angry with me master?" Caster asked.

"Of course I am, I could be attacked by a mage at any time!" Naruto wanted to shout but he couldn't. "Of course not, you just given me another reason to get stronger."

"Really Master." Caster said as Naruto nodded his head. "One day I will tell you how I killed my pervious master."

"Kukukuku, that means I get to triple your training sessions yeah!" Kurama shouted in joy.

"Shit I should have told her what was on my mind." Naruto muttered.

"Master, I'll helped you to get revenge on Rias and her devil team…"

"What…" Naruto said but someone interrupt them. Naruto turn around to see a boy with curly blue hair which looks like seaweed and grey blue eyes.

"So you're the master of Caster class servant, perfect now I have two reason to kill you!" The unknown voice said.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto shouted.

"Easy Naruto, he is one of the person I told you about." The Kyuubi said.

"What do you want?" Naruto glared at him.

The boy smirked. "My names Shinji, orphan boy." This time Caster glared at him. "I came here for a fight."

"Then bring it on." Naruto got into a fighting stances.

"Silly boy I am not the one fighting hahahahah, come here rider." Shinji roared as a darkness dust appear in between them and a beautiful woman appeared. She has long purple hair with a model like figure and a lovely pair of breasts. She is wearing some kind of sleeping masked over her eyes. She is wearing a black polo neck top and blue jeans.

"Damn she's hot!" Kurama roared with his tongue longing down. "So it was her power and not his that I was sensing."

"Shut up I have eyes you know!" Naruto shouted with a blush. "Man why do I have to fight such a beautiful woman."

Rider show no emotion at his words. "Rider don't embarrassed me and get this over with." He roared at his servant. "You know what is coming if you lose to such a weak guy and his weak servant."

"Yes master." Rider really wanted to curse her master but she couldn't, he was her master after all.

"Don't hurt his servant, she may be weak but could be good at sucking cock!"

Caster was ready to attack as soon as her master gave her his orders. "I really hate people like you who order people around just because you can." Naruto said as his eyes turn red and the whiskers on his face became define. "People like you do not deserved someone so loyal and beautiful, if you ever touch Caster I will tear you in half!"

Rider blushed at the words while Shinji was giving him a death glared. "Like you can stop me and when you lose, it will be easier to get Murayama and Katas- argh!" Shinji crashed into the wall.

"That was fast?" Rider and Caster said.

"You won't get the chance!" Naruto roared.

"Damn it Naruto control yourself, before anybody sense you!" Kyuubi shouted.

"Caster could you please create a magical barrier." Naruto said as Caster created the barrier. "I don't know anything about you Caster or how to fight with your help so I want you to do what you can."

"Yes master." Caster said with a bow. "Now I get to see your fighting spirit master."

*cough* "You bitch you are going to pay for not blocking him!" Shinji roared as he took out a whip and hit her across her face. "Now go and kill Uzumaki first because without a master a servant can't survive."

Rider followed his order and used her tremendous speed to run at Naruto with a dagger with a chain attached. "You will not escaped!" The chain wrapped itself around Naruto.

"I can't move." Naruto shouted.

"HAHAHAHHAHA DIE UZUMAKI!" Shinji shouted.

"Rain of Light!" Caster shouted as she fires a volley of rapidly beams of light at the rider.

"Shit!" The rider shouted as she release Naruto and jumped back. "She's no ordinary m-" Naruto kicked rider in the face which sends her flying in the air. With his speed Naruto disappeared from the ground and reappeared behind her. Rider notice he was behind her and tried to attack him with her dagger again.

"Got you argh!" She was hit by another light beam from Caster. Naruto delivered a spin kick that sends her crashing into the ground.

*boom*

"I win." Naruto said as he landed beside her and Caster in front of him preparing to attack her.

"Shit even if I used my eyes I am not sure if I could activate it before she attacks me." Rider said as she got up. "Kill me I have fail my master." Shinji eyes widened at the defeat of Rider.

"Get up and fight bitc-!" Shinji shouted received two powerful punch to the face that sends him crashing through the stair door.

Naruto walked back to Rider. "I'm sorry Rider-san."

"Wait. What?"

"I'm really sorry for harming you, I'm let out my anger on someone who never had a choice." Naruto bow to her. Rider was shocked that he was apologizing to her when she was the one who attacked him. Naruto the helped her up.

"Why are you helping me?" Rider asked.

"We-"

"You are worthless to me now!" Shinji shouted as he spit out blood along with some teeth. "Now I activate my command seal to destroy you!"

"Naruto you have to stop him!" Caster shouted.

Just as Shinji raised his left arms "Rider I command you to…"Suddenly Naruto caught his hand and ripped it off.

"Argh!" Shinji screamed out in pain as the tattoo on his hand vanished. "Argh! No my command seal." Before he fainted from blood loss.

"It worked." Caster said.

"I never knew you could destroy a seal by ripping off the hand with the seal on it." Rider said.

"What happen sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I have no idea." The Kyuubi replied.

"Well Naruto-sama before you grabbed Shinji's hand I used my magic to break her contract with him."

"I see." Naruto replied.

"Thank you Caster." Rider said with a smile on her as she turn to Naruto. "And thank you Naruto." As she puts out her right hand.

"Naruto-" It was two late he had shook her hands.

"I Rider is now yours to command." Rider said.

"WHAT!"

"YES!" Kyuubi shouted.

"Naruto-kun." A voice yelled. Naruto turned to see none other than his friend Momo.

"Don't worry Naruto she can't see us because of the barrier." Caster said.

"What about that bastard?" Naruto asked as they turn around to see that he was gone. "Where is he?"

"I don't know." Rider said.

"Naruto are you up here!" Momo shouted.

"I will talk to you girls later." Naruto said as they vanished and Naruto appeared from the sky. "Hey Momo I was just practising my flying."

"What if someone sees you?" Momo asked.

"Don't worry they won't." Naruto replied with a smile.

"If you say so Naruto-kun." Momo said with a smile of her own. "Yes! This is my chance since Murayama and Katase is not here."

"Come on lets go to the cafeteria." She grabbed his hand and drabbed him to the cafeteria.

Caster and Rider appeared after they left. "Caster-san can you tell me something about Naruto-sama?"

"Sure"

In cafeteria

Naruto and Momo made it to the cafeteria and took there usually seat at the table at the back passing Gremory group as Kiba and Koneko who was glaring at him. They took their seat and Momo took out her lunch box. Momo notice he was not taking out his lunch box. "Ah Naruto-kun where is your lunch?"

"You see I woke up late and forgot it." Naruto did not want her to know that he did not have enough to buy food to make his lunch.

"Ok then you can share mine." Momo said with a smile on her face. "What a great day!" She got up and sit beside him.

"Thank you Momo-chan!" Naruto replied as they started to eat.

"It's seem like this vixen is a great cook." Kurama stared at the beautiful and tasty box.

"Yeah, you are right." Naruto replied as he took another bite.

"Today is a troublesome and yet great day, don't you think?" Kurama said.

"How could today be a great day?" Naruto asked.

"Well you did meet two of the hottest girl around" The blonde devil sweat dropped.

"You are right." Naruto replied as he remember Erica and Rider. "Caster is also beautiful t-"

"Who is beautiful?" Momo said as she glared at him for saying someone is beautiful. "Wait who am I to ask him such a question when I was the one who trampled on his feelings."

"Crap I totally mess up!" Naruto blinked. "It's about you."

Momo blinked but Naruto continued "I referred to you, from the first time I saw you Momo-chan, I could see nothing but your inner beauty that shines like a thousand sun. I also know that you are truly beautiful on the outside as well."

Momo blushing madly as her face turned as red as Rias hair. "Damn it I never knew he is so good with words."

Council room

Murayama and Katase felt shiver run through there body and they thought. "This is really weird."

"Get back to work girls we have to prepare the battle field for the fight." Sona said.

"Hai Kaichou!" The girls shouted as they got back to work.

"Kaichou, do you think we train Naruto-kun enough so he can beat Issei if he activates his sacred gear?" Tsubaki asked her king.

"I don't know because we do not know what kind of gear Issei-san has or if he can activate it as yet." Sona said to her queen. "But don't worry I believe in Naruto."

"If you believe in him then I do too Kaichou." Tsubaki said with a smile.

"What about you girls?" Sona asked them.

"Naruto-kun is going to whip that perv ass!"

"I hope he broke some bones too!"

Back to cafeteria

Momo stood there frozen after hearing Naruto had said which scared Naruto. "Damn I've to learn how to control my emotions."

"Yeah you should, now apologise to her before you lose her friendship again" Naruto nodded.

Before Naruto could say anything two hands wrapped itself around him then he felt a large pair of breasts pressing against his back. "Ara..Ara…Naruto-kun." Naruto recognised the voice of the busty girl Akeno. "Why don't you join me for a special kind of lunch with lots my milk?" She licked his cheek.

Momo glared at her. "I hate this bitch!"

"Come Naruto-kun, I'll convince Rias to join us and make a Gremory sandwich." Akeno kissed his cheek.

"That bastard how dare he get Akeno-sama attention?"

"Damn I wish I was in his position!"

Naruto growled, who does she thinks she is. "Naruto clam down my boy, if you let your emotion get to you that you cause more trouble for Sona and Murayama and Katase, we can't afford anymore."

"You are right Kurama."Naruto called down when he heard the names. "And thank you."

Naruto removed her hands from his neck and said. "Thank you Akeno-san for your offer but as I told you before I am not interested in you and Rias anymore."

"Did he just reject her?"

"That fool, I would have given anything be him!"

"Akeno-sama I will accept your offer!"

"So Sona-sama was right." Akeno said as she saw Naruto glaring at her.

"Akeno!" she heard her King's voice, she turned around to her master walking towards her. "What are you doing over here?"

"Ara…ara I was just inviting Naruto-kun to be a part of the Gremory sandwich, with you at the top, Naruto in the middle and I'm at the bottom." As a blush appeared on Rias face.

"On second thought Naruto take the sandwich!" Kurama shouted as he imagine Naruto between the two naked women.

"Like hell I am!" Naruto roared.

Rias look at the blonde and smirked. "Don't put ideas in his head Akeno, we both know that he will never see us naked much less me." Rias laughed as Naruto growled. "We both know that sacred gear equal big cock and he doesn't have any that means he has a pencil one hahahaha."

"You right because even my 747 looks small if it ever lands in your Grand Canyon." Naruto replied as Momo started to laughed at a now red face Rias.

"Why you little shit I'll k-"

"Easy president, we will let Issei-kun do that for us." Akeno said holy back her king. "Beside when Issei wins, it will also show that every member of our team is stronger than Sona-sama's members."

"I will show you who's stronger!" Naruto roared but Momo held him back.

"Do all you talking in the spar when you kick that perv ass." Momo said.

"Hm, like that will happen." Rias said as they walked away.

"One day I will shut that bitch up." Naruto growled as Momo let him go.

"I hope so." Momo said as the bell rings signalling that lunch was over. "I have to go and help Kaichou." Then she kissed him on his cheek before she ran off.

Blush appeared on Naruto's face as he rubbed the spot where she kissed him. "Wow two kisses in one day."

"Lucky bastard." Kurama shouted. As Naruto continued to day dream he did not notice that he was being watch.

" So he just like us, we do not like it when anybody talk bad about our king or other members" A girl said shyly.

"Yes he is part of the Sitri group after and looks like he is not as bad as Saji" The other girl said.

"So do you think we should introduce ourselves properly" The shy girl said. "We could be his friends."

"Yeah we will be, just like Murayama and Katase but we will wait until after the battle with the perv" The other girl said.

"I can't wait to see that bastard get his ass kicked." The shy girl said.

"Me too but I wish I was the one kicking it though." And with that they left the place.

ORC club

Rias's mood was not good after encounter with Naruto Uzumaki in Cafeteria. "Damn it…that brat how dare he talked to me like that." She turned to Akeno "Do you think my pu-s-sy is as big as the Grand Canyon?"

"Ara arara I don't know but if you want me to take a look then I will ararara." Akeno said with a wink.

"Forget I said anything." A blushing Rias said. "Why were you at the Uzumaki table?"

"I just trying to find some information about him and what he can do so we can plan for him and tell Issei" She lied "Damn it, .first Erica now Momo, how the hell am I supposed to get him interested in me again."

Rias sighed as she looked at her queen, she knew she was lying but it will be a waste of time trying to get the information out of her. "Akeno call Issei it's time I activate his sacred gear, it will helped him to fight against Naruto."

Akeno blinked and smirked devilishly. "Hai president." As she left the room to look for Issei. "I will turned you into my slave Uzumaki Naruto-baka."

Two days later (After school)

Naruto and Issei spar

After school Rias, Sona and there team appear in the School ground, they had created a barrier around the area to prevent anybody from entered the barrier or sense them.

"Will the match have a time limit?" Rias asked.

"No the first person to get knock out loses." Sona replied as Naruto arrived at the battle with a confident smile on his face.

"Wow everybody is looking at me, I wonder if they believe I can win." Naruto said to himself.

"As much as I want to tell you they all believe you can win but I can't" The Kyuubi replied. "Even though you are on the same team, it doesn't mean they believe in you."

"You are right, I am not a regular piece after all and this is my opportunity to prove them wrong." Naruto said.

"Hahahahahah exactly." The Kyuubi replied.

"Naruto-kun, over here!" Murayama called him, he turned to Murayama and grinned.

"Oh hey Murayama-chan!" Naruto replied as she ran over to him.

"Kick his ass for me!" Murayama said in a happy voice.

"Don't worry Murayama-chan, I'm promise to kick it really good." She smiled and nodded.

"But be careful and remember he possess all eight pawn piece so his strength and defence were ten times stronger than normal human plus he has a sacred gear too." Murayama informed him.

"I know you could beat him if he didn't have a gear and that why I am worried." A small smile appeared on his face.

"Hey!" Katase interrupted them. "Don't scared him Murayama, if he doesn't possess any kind of special powers that doesn't mean he will lose that pervert." Katase gave him thumb up. "A sacred gear doesn't guaranty victory."

The Kyuubi had a smile on his face "You need more friends like them, so I have decided that after the match you could tell your vixens about me." Naruto face light up.

"Murayama-chan! Katase-chan! I need to tell you something after the match." Naruto said.

"I wonder what he wants to tell us." Was on the girls minds. "May be he will confess his feelings for me!"

"Sure." The girls replied.

"Ok after the match meet me in my room and I will tell you everything I have been hiding from you girls." Naruto tells them. Naruto saw both girls blushing and Was wondering why "Huh what happened?"

"Naruto you can't just suddenly ask a girl to come in boy's rooms." Murayama said shyly.

"But you girls have been there before." Naruto asked.

"That was different." Katase replied. "We were saving your life."

Naruto blushed he had finally realize what they meant. "Hey I didn't meant it that way." Both girls giggled.

"We know Naruto and we were just kidding Naruto-kun, we'll talked more after the match in your room." Katase said as both girls giggled again.

With team Gremory

Issei was watching Naruto and his interaction between two girls. He did not know much about Naruto except that he did not have many friends and was rejected by Koneko, Rias and Akeno in a humiliating way. He later found out that Naruto was brave and had a good heart he had tried to save his life and fought against fallen angel without knowing each other. "I really don't want to fight you Naruto-san but Akeno promise to let me see one of her breasts if I win and I forgive for how you humiliate Koneko, Akeno and president."

"I'm hope after I kick his ass he will apologize to them and we can all be friends." Issei thought as he made his decision.

"Alight Issei just remember everything I thought you about using your speed." Kiba whispered to him.

"I remember Kiba-senpai." Issei replied as Koneko walked up to him. "Are you going to give me a good luck kis-argh." Koneko punched him on his shoulder.

"No a good luck punch." Koneko replied as she walked passed him. "And remember the more power you use the stronger your attack become."

Hilda suddenly appeared besides Sona with a video camera in hand. "Sona-sama."

"Hilda-chan over here!" Saji shouted trying to get her attention but she ignored him.

"How annoying." Hilda said as she walked towards the side and casted a spell and the camera seem to come alive. She then looks around and saw Saji and Issei trying to rub the blood away from their nose, Kiba had a blush on his face and Naruto wasn't even looking at her because he was talking to the girls.

"How dare he not notice my entrance?" Hilda thoughts.

"Hilda-chan, why is there a video camera?" Sona asked as Rias nodded her head.

"Serafall-sama heard about the battle and wanted me to record so she can throw it into the face of a certain red head in their next meeting." Hilda replied as Sona sweat dropped.

"Good idea and could you send it to my brother when I win." Rias said with a cocky smile on her face.

"Yes Rias-sama." Hilda said as she walked towards the battle field. "Everyone could you please go beyond the barrier so this match can start." They wish Issei and Naruto luck before they went behind the barrier.

"Now let the battle between Uzumaki Naruto of the Sitri peerage and Issei Hyoudou peerage begin!" Hilda said as both boys step forward.

"Come on, Issei-kun., win this match and defeat this orphan devil." Akeno yelled as Kiba and Koneko copy her.

"Begin!" Hilda shouted as she set back.

"I don't want to fight you Naruto-sama so apologize to the girls and we will forgive you." Issei said.

"Hahahahaha I will never apologise to those bitche-" Naruto receive a powerful punch to the jaw that sends him skidding across the ground before he crashed into the barrier.

"That's match!" Rias shouted with a smile on her face.

"Will you sit down Rias and stop embarrassing yourself." Sona said as she pointed to Naruto getting up.

"You will never call them that again!" Issei roared.

"Hm I will call them whatever I want." Naruto said as he brushed himself off. "Now it's my turn."

"Let see what we are up against first and test him out." Kyuubi said.

"You read my mind." Naruto ran at him at full speed. Issei saw Naruto's movements due to Kiba and Koneko harsh training, still he couldn't dodge all of Naruto's attack. "Dodge this!" Naruto delivered a roundhouse kick which Issei blocked with his arm but the force of the kick send him skidding back.

"Damn it!" Issei roared as he stopped himself and attack Naruto with some sloppy kicks and punches which Naruto dodged and took advantage of his many opening, Naruto threw a punch at Issei's torso with added speed and power.

Issei tried to jump backward out of the way, but wasn't fast enough with his speed. "Argh!". Naruto's punch sent Issei flying into the air before he crashed into the ground hard.

"Issei!" Team Gremory shouted in shocked while Sona and Naruto team member were smirking.

"Damn that bastard is a lot stronger than I thought." Saji said.

"Very impressive."

"Rias-chan is that all Issei-san has?" Sona said as Rias growled.

"It seems that Rias-sama taught you to fight because there was so many opening with all those sloppy punches that you threw." Naruto said with a smirk on his face. "That's why I am glad that I am on Sona-chan's team, she actually found a fighting style suited for me and made me learn it instead of just throwing my fist around and hope it hit something."

"When did you do that?" Tsubaki whispered into her king's ears.

"I never did." Sona replied back.

"You bastard! How dare you say that about my president?" Issei roared as he stood up.

"Issei destroy him!" Rias roared from the stands.

"Issei-kun, here is a preview." Akeno lift up her shirt and show Issei her bra.

"BREAST! BREAST! BREASTS!" Issei roared as his power level grew.

"His power level is raising just my seeing a breast, unbelievable!" Kyuubi shouted.

"It's not like h-" Naruto delivered a punch to the stomach followed by right hand that sends him skidding across the ground.

"Argh!" Naruto appeared above him and delivered a axe kick that send him crashing into the ground.

*boom*

"Damn it, it didn't work." Rias growled."

"That is not enough to defeat Naruto-kun," Sona said.

"Hahahaha and here I thought this would be a good match." Naruto said.

"His eye changed colour!" Momo shouted as she looked at Naruto's red eyes.

"Does Naruto have a sacred gear?" Katase shouted.

"Sona-chan what is the meaning of this, I thought he did not have any special powers!" A shocked Rias said.

"Well you thought wrong and that is not his special power just the side effect of it!" Sona replied with a smile on her face.

"Let's get round two on the way Issei-san." Naruto said as Issei charged at him and threw a punch at the blonde's head.

"BREAST! BREAST! BREASTS!" Issei chant.

Naruto merely caught Issei's punch and redirected it towards the ground before slamming his knee into his stomach followed by another one which sends him into the air.

Naruto appeared above him and delivered a kick that send Issei crashing into the ground.

"Issei!" Akeno and the others shouted.

"Yeah Naruto!" Team Sona shouted.

"Damn it!" Issei shouted as he pick himself off the ground. "Damn i…I've to defeat him for Akeno senpai and her breasts."

"Yes Issei do it for my breasts." Akeno yelled as she made them jiggled. Rias could see her queen was having fun with the pervert. "Defeat that Orphan boy for them."

Naruto glared at the Psycho bitch "That fool can't he see that they are playing with his feelings!"

"He doesn't care just has long as she show it to him, a true pervert." The Kyuubi said.

"Show that perv who is boss Naruto-kun!" Murayama yelled.

"Yeah break his leg and then shove it up his ass! Katase yelled as Issei attacked again.

Issei threw a roundhouse kick at Naruto which Naruto blocked with ease but got distracted when he saw Issei's right hand glowing green. Issei he spun around and followed up with a crescent kick from his other foot. Having been kicked full-force in the face, Naruto found himself flying several feet through the air and landing in a heap on the ground.

"I WILL WIN THIS MATCH FOR AKENO-SENPAI'S BREASTS, YOU HEARD THAT UZUMAKI!" Issei yelled as a red gauntlet with a green jewel and 2 golden spikes manifests on his hand.

"What the hell!" Team Sona shouted.

'Hahahahahhaha behold the Boosted Gear, one of the thirteen Longinus gear and reason why I choose Issei!" Rias roared.

"Shit this is bad, I knew he had a powerful gear but not a Longinus gear!" Sona shouted..

"So he has the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig inside of him." Kyuubi said.

"Is this bad?" Naruto asked.

"If he had full control of it!" Kyuubi replied as Issei charged at him. "You can handle him at this power level."

"Boost!" Issei roared as his power and strength double. Issei unleashed a barrage of punches on Naruto face, leaving him defenseless.

*boost*

Naruto fired back a barrages of punches of his own as the two warriors stood their trading blows.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Issei roared as he cocked his left fist back and launches it towards Naruto's face but Naruto ducks from the attack, surprising the boosted gear user. Naruto then kicks Issei in the chest and send him flying backwards.

Suddenly a red like cloaked surrounded Naruto. "Naruto what are you doing you don't need that to defeat him!" Kyuubi shouted.

"I know but I want to show Sona-chan that she didn't make the wrong choice saving me and to rub it in the face of that bitch Rias."

"What power!" They all shouted.

"Is this the secret that Naruto wanted to tell us?"

"That bastard is stronger than me!" A shocked Kiba shouted.

"Oh he looks so hot!" Akeno licked her lips.

"No! I saved the wrong idiot!" Rias cursed herself.

"Is that a fox cloak?" Hilda said, she had seen it somewhere before. "You have just gotten even more interesting Naruto-kun."

"Sona-sama, did you know about this?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yes I did but not now, Naruto is about to win." Sona said with a smile on her face.

"That bitch played me." Rias said to herself. "I should have had that power on my side!"

Naruto blurred forward and grabbed the boy's face before dropping down and slamming him in the ground with a crack.

"Issei!" Team Gremory shouted

"Gah you bastard!" Issei grunted out as he felt blood coming out of his nose. "ARGH!"As Naruto slammed his left heel down in his back which causes a bigger crater before he jumped away.

"Are you done?" Naruto mocked him.

"Get up Issei!" Rias shouted.

"Hai President!" Issei roared as he got up. "I will not fail president!" He launched a barrage of punches at Naruto's upper body as Naruto danced while pushing and parrying them away with his palms as he continued his assault.

"Oh shit" He yelped when he felt Naruto grab him by his hand and swing him around before slamming him into the ground.

"Issei!" Rias shouted as she tried to run over to Issei but Akeno stopped her.

"He will be find." Akeno inform her. "Beside the barrier won't come done unless there is a winner!"

"Ah my head, what happen *cough*" Issei got up to receive a punch to the stomach which cause him to cough up blood before he crashed into the barrier.

Naruto wasn't finished he appeared behind Issei, he grabbed Issei and lifted him high up into the air. Then, using his extreme strength, he smashes Issei head first onto the ground in what resembles a powerbomb manoeuvre causing a massive crater to form.

"Issei!" Rias shouted only for Kiba to stop her "Let me go I have to help him"

"It's too late, president, he's dead." Koneko shouted.

"Don't be stupid, Naruto isn't a guy to kill someone without reason and as much as he don't like Rias-chan he don't blame Issei for what happen to him." Sona said.

"Issei is unable to battle so the winner is Naruto Uzumaki of the Sitri peerage." Hilda announce with a smile on her face.

"You did it!" Momo, Murayama and Katase shouted as they hugged him as the rest of the Sitri peerage were clapping him.

"Naruto-kun, you really did it" Murayama said.

"I knew you could!" Katase said.

"Thank goodness you're not harm." Momo asked.

Naruto grinned "Thanks girls and I couldn't have done it without any of you."

"Naruto-san." A voice came out from behind.

"Tsubasa-san." Murayama asked as Naruto turn around to see a tall girl with blue, shoulder-length hair and matching eyes. She has the basic appearance of a tomboy, and has abishounen face.

"Don't need to be formal this time Murayama." She turned to Naruto and lick her lips she become horny any time she see a man get muddy and sweaty after they fight. "I know we already met before but I was not happy that you brought into this family but after seen what you did in the lunch room and today, I am glad that you joined, so could you please forgive me."

"Of course I can." Naruto offered his hand and she took it.

"His hand are so big and sweaty Ahhhhh." She moaned in his mind.

"I still don't like you." Saji said while Naruto gave him a death glared.

"Saji!" Momo hit him in the head.

"You were awesome Senpai!" Ruruko Nimura said with a blush on her face. She is a short, petite girl with brown hair in long twin ponytails and green eyes.

"That so bad ass how you kick his ass" Reya Kusaka is a slim girl with long brown hair that ends in two short braids and matching eyes.

"Can you teach me some of those awesome moves?" Tomoe asked. She is a girl with shoulder-length, reddish-brown hair and brown eyes.

"You did a great job Naruto." Tsubaki said.

"You made me proud Naruto-kun." Sona said as she walked up to him as the girls released him.

"I am glad." Naruto said with a smile on his face. "I am sorry for calling you Sona-c-" he receive a kiss on his lips that lasted for five seconds.

"A reward for making me proud," Sona said to a shocked Naruto with his fingers on his lips. "Was it your first?" Naruto nodded his head. "Mine too and you can call me Sona-chan." As she walked off leaving a frozen Naruto and everybody else.

"How dare she take my Naruto-kun first kiss?" Momo, Murayama and Katase shouted as Naruto stood there with a goofy grin on his face.

"I need to make her proud next!" Saji shouted as everybody recovered.

"Hell yeah, today is my lucky day" Naruto said.

"You are right brat. You got kiss three times today but the last is the most important because you got it on the lips!" Kurama shouted in joy.

"Shut up Kurama." Kurama laughed at his host red face and his now popular status among the Sitri girls.

"Why am I jealous that Sona-sama took his first kiss?" Hilda said with a pout on her face which made Saji jealous.

"Uzumaki" Rias yelled in demonic tone. This got all attention of the Sitri teams' girls and boy. They watched as a crimson aura started surrounding her body. "I shall not accept this loss, the only reason my Issei loss was because he was inexperience using his gear so the next fight will be when he can fully use his powers!" Akeno, Koneko and Kiba smirked at the blonde and vanish in a Magic circle.

"Even if he could control his power, I will still kick his ass." Naruto said.

"Naruto! Language!" Katase warned.

"Sorry." Naruto said.

"I never knew that Rias was such a sore loser." Momo said as they all nodded their heads

"You cares, I won so let celebrate!" Naruto shouted.

"Hai!" They shouted.

Two hours later

Rias still could not believe that her Issei was defeated so easily by Naruto. "Shit I can't believe that kind of power escaped me!"

"Ah what happen?" Issei finally woke up and saw that he was in his house and he knew that he had loss. He turn around to see his team looking at him, he gave Akeno and Rias apology look. "I am sorry if only I was stronger."

"Ah don't worry my Issei-Kun, it's okay" She rubbed his hair while Akeno just ignored him. "I will make you stronger!"

END

Jay3000: Can you give me some ideas of what Naruto should ask Rias for, for wining the match.

Prev

Name:

Type your review for this chapter here...

Post Review As

Actions Share Follow/Favorite

Help . Privacy . Terms of Service . Top


End file.
